1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus having a plurality of stacked chips electrically coupled to one another by a through-via and a metal layer.
2. Related Art
In order to increase integration of a semiconductor apparatus, a 3 dimensional (3D) semiconductor apparatus has been proposed. A 3D semiconductor apparatus may include a plurality of chips stacked and packaged in a single package. The 3D semiconductor apparatus achieves maximum integration in given space by vertically stacking two or more chips.
According to some 3D semiconductor apparatuses, a plurality of the same type of chips are stacked and the plurality of the same type of chips are coupled to one another through metal line like wires. In this way, the plurality of the same type of chips operates as a single semiconductor apparatus.
Some 3D semiconductor apparatuses may implement “Through Silicon Via” (TSV) electrically coupling all of a plurality of stacked chips by penetrating the plurality of stacked chips with “via”. A semiconductor apparatus having the TSV structure vertically penetrating and coupling each of the plurality of chips effectively reduces the size of the package better than a semiconductor apparatus utilizing the wire structure to couple each of the plurality of chips through edge-wiring.
In general, the location for each TSV in each of the plurality of stacked chips is formed at corresponding locations to match the locations of the other stacked chips. Therefore, when the chips are stacked, all of the stacked chips should be electrically coupled to one another. However, when there is a need to change the electrical connections of part of the stacked chips, the structure of the stacked chips would then need to be changed. These changes cause the costs to increase. Currently, 3D semiconductor apparatuses are developed depending on the function needed and in accordance with the electronic device comprising the 3D semiconductor apparatus. For example, a high-bandwidth semiconductor apparatus widens a bandwidth of the apparatus by allowing a plurality of stacked chips to operate independently from one another with a plurality of channels while the plurality of stacked chips form a single semiconductor apparatus.